Tasks
by Linwe Celebrindal
Summary: Death changes many things. Not many would understand the love that required for one to undergo his final will. Kag/Inu, Mir/San, Sess/?
1. Chapter 1

"I grow weary of this place, why can I not rejoin the world? Have you not stolen enough from me?"

'_Child, it is not yet time. Specific instructions were left until then you shall remain here.'_

"My purpose has been served. Over a century has elapsed since then. You know this"

'_You have done the beginning but more is needed of you._'

"I refuse to continue with this foolishness. I will not follow that wish for I cannot force matters of such distinct matters."

'_It is your destiny.'_

"My destiny has been defined by one man. Decided without consultation and now Milord I refuse to be such a pawn."

'_You have no choice, child._'

"I do, watch me…."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edo lay quiet within the new morning glow. Only but five days ago the young priestess from 500 years from the distant future had returned from her three year exile only to reappear suddenly, to stay. The well had truly closed for eternity. Tears of joy had been shed for the priestess' safe return. Laying within the branches of the God tree was the priestess and her half demon companion. For the first time in many years they were truly content, they had each other. As the sun began to rise higher within the sky the said priestess began to rise from her slumber.

Blinking the sleep from her stormy blue eyes her gaze settled onto the fire rat haori that covered his chest. Slowly her eyes traveled to gaze into the glowing ambers that were his eyes. A timid smile graced her features, as a blush spread across her cheeks. With an innocent that only she could achieve she buried her face onto the said haori. Laughing at her antics, Inuyasha kissed her head that lay nestled just below his chin. All the while enjoying the peace and pleasure of having her remain with him forever. Even though he never would comprehend why she had chosen him over her family.

Not that he was complaining, hell he felt like the luckiest man alive. Here he was with the beautiful priestess that had changed his life. She was the first person whom had ever truly loved him, for him since his mother. His first tears were for her when he had believed that he lost her. The only woman he wanted. The only woman that he could be a hanyou with.

He knew he had a lot to answer for. During the hunt for the Sacred Jewel shards he had been a royal pain in the ass to her. Calling her every name under the sun, never really noticing the pain that he was steadily inflicting onto this woman's soul. But Kagome being Kagome never faulted him over his many and long list of faults. Loving him for what he was. He knew that she held nothing against him but he felt that it was least he could do since she had given up so much to be with him. He sighed as he gazed up to the slowly lightening skies. A small smile forming on his lips, remembering the day she had returned to his side.

*Flashback*

The half demon growled in annoyance as the old priestess Kaede placed salve unto his wounds. He had been careless with a demon that had attacked the village only a few hours ago. The wounds weren't too severe but the annoyance that such a low level demon had given him any injury was a bruise to his pride.

'Face it, nothing has been the same since Kagome's gone. The one person you wanted to protect is gone forever. Probably married that Hobo guy.' A menacing growl escaped his lips. "Calm down Inuyasha I have not pulled the bandages too tight." He huffed as a blush settled across his cheeks knowing that his control had slipped.

He knew he needed to come to terms that he was a man who would live many centuries alone. 'Because there is no one better than Kagome.' He growled as he was reminded once again how she was no longer part of his life. 'And who's fault is that idiot? You should have told her how you felt but no you had to keep chasing Kikyo's skirt!' With a heavy sigh he placed his haori on his shoulders, covering his fresh wounds. 'Face it maybe... this is how it was supposed to be…' Mumbling a thanks to Kaede he headed out of the small hut to walk around the village.

Off in the distance he watched as Sango sparred with Miroku on the outskirts of the village as Kirara and Shippo watched the heated training session. Even though Japan was safe from any evil half demons they still felt the need to train. Of course with the fast pace they had for a year it was hard for the warriors to just settle down and do nothing. It was truly frustrating and he knew it well. He spent most of his time helping the villagers with menial tasks.

As he raised his hand in salute a surge of energy rocked the ground. Whipping around to see where the tremendous demonic energy was coming from his eyes widened. A stream of light was coming from the forest in the same place as… 'Shit the well!' With killer speed he raced across the village to the location of the blue light that was slowly dissipating. Hoping that nothing had happened to the Bone Eaters well. 'Just in case she came back.' Bounding into the clearing, he stopped dead.

Standing before him in miko garbs of this era was the woman that he had lost. His heart, his soul, … his Kagome. "Kagome…?" The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion as she turned around flashing him one of her heart warming smiles. "I'm back, Inuyasha." Her voice barely reaching over a whisper but he heard her none the less. He felt like he would break down any second. He had spent the last three years telling himself that he would never see her again but here she was alive and smiling at him. He ran to her wrapping her in his embrace. Knocking the breath out of her but she continued smiling. His face lay nestled in her hair as he inhaled her scent all the while trying to stop tears that he knew he was on the brink of letting fall. Her melodious voice spoke into his haori. "I'm sorry for making you wait but I'm here… And I'm never leaving." He held her tighter cocking back the tears that he shouldn't shed. 'Kagome… Thank you…'

In the back of his mind he heard his friends screaming his name and hers but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was hold her, forever.

****

What do you think? I think it would make a good one shot but it isn't sooo to be continued to the next chapter and more to come! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

"She has returned is it time now?"

'Patience child'

"I have waited long enough. I grow truly tired of this place this other world."

'In good time, you will return.'

"Finally after close to two centuries. My dear friend I will follow your will to the best of my abilities…"

'…'

A gentle murmur came from the sleeping onna that lay peacefully within his arms. Drawing his attention once again to the present moment of having her here with him until… she left. But as quickly as the thought came, it left. He would not start thinking about what was to come but instead should focus on the now. We have plenty of tomorrows to live and grow with.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"What happens now? Miroku and Sango have such a lovely family. Shippo is training to become more powerful and Rin she is becoming a young lady. What about us Inuyasha? What do we become now?"

"Ummm… I don't know. What do you mean?"

"Are we going to follow Miroku and Sango's example?"

He knew that one day she would ask about that about children and marriage but… how did he explain that demons were different that she would become his mate too that her powers would disappear once her body was touched by a man. In a way he didn't want her to lose her powers for the reason that she would no longer be able to protect herself as much as he wanted her to.

"Kagome… I don't know I think we should wait until we are sure of what we want."

She nodded unsure of what to do now. Did he not want a family with her? Or was something else plaguing him? Her eyes settled on the horizon where the sun rose beyond the mountains the light illuminating the rice fields. 'I wonder if it will always be this peaceful from now on.'

Within the cavern of the mountain of fire an old man pounded against the new weapon he was forging. The ever fearful flea, Myoga standing a few feet a way.

"I wonder Totosai, what do you think master Inuyasha will do about Kagome's humanity? She is bound to die in a few decades compared to his centuries left."

"I suspect, began the smith that they will find a way or something will happen. The Great Dog Demon could not find anything for his lover so I suspect that Kagome will die of old age."

"How sad it is to love someone for only a short period of time. She does have tasty blood… I will miss that mind you."

"Myoga is that-."

He swirled around quickly disbelief in his eyes.

"What's the matter Totosai? I-."

"It can't be…! The box it's…"

Myoga turned his gaze to the object his old friend was staring at in such horror a plain looking box was glowing.

"What exactly is that?"

"The Great Dog Demon's… I need to go see Inuyasha now!"

Before the flea could blink his friend snatched the box and ran quickly to his ever faithful friend MoMo. Snapping out of his stupor the flea grabbed on to the old man's robes as they headed quickly towards Edo. 'What is in that box?'


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait if I'm getting this right this box belongs to Inuyasha? But why haven't you given it to him before? It could have contained something important." A sigh escaped Sango's lips as she finished her piece. Not but a few minutes after lunch both Totosai and myoga had appear quite unexpectedly declaring that Inuyasha needed to see something of great importance. But a box, what could be that important it was so small?

"Yeah Totosai? What's with the emergency?" said the slightly irritated hanyou whom had been spending precious time with Kagome when they had come to the village in a panic of some sort. The hanyou watched as his friends looked at the sword smith seemed to contemplate his answer. To be honest he was a little afraid not that he would ever say that out loud. He didn't want anymore danger in his life. He believed that after everything they deserved a break. Some matter of piece after the hell they all went through.

He pulled his priestess closer as he waited patiently for the old man to begin his description of what form of significance that box held for him.

"Well I guess I need to explain how I got it…"

The room's occupants stared in anticipation but as a few seconds ticked by Kagome said "You don't remember don't you?"

"… Not really…"

All except Inuyasha sighed; instead he showed his displeasure with giving the old man a punch in the shoulder. "Come on old man remember already! You said it was important and here you go forgetting! What the-"

"Wait one minute! Ok let me think… ehhh… uhhh… Ahhh yes I received this box a few days before the Great Dog Demon's death. It was a strange occurrence that's for sure…

*Flashback*

Totosai glared at the damaged blade before him as if the blade itself would repair on its own if willed by him. He sighed knowing that it was nothing but wishful thinking. He took a deep breath readying himself for flames that were needed to fix the damaged weapon when, "Totosai…" Gulping down the flames he turned his eyes to his entrance. How had he not sensed this intruder? Odd he couldn't sense anything from this figure no humanity, demonic aura absolutely nothing, odd for sure.

"Yes, who's asking? What do you want?"

Ever cautious he watched as the hooded figure entered his forge. Slowly it removed a small wooden box from the interior of its cloak.

"I have come hear to entrust you with this box. No danger will come to you as you possess it. All that I ask of you is when the box shows signs of life you must bring it to Lord of the West's youngest son, Inuyasha. Will you do this for me?"

"Inuyasha, who's-"

"I do not care for your questions! Will you guard this box!?"

"Yes… I-"

"Good, keep it with you hear. Make sure that it is safe until the opportune time."

Before he could speak the figure threw him the box. He caught it shock how light it was. 'What is this?' He lifted his eyes back to entrance but she was gone. 'What did that woman mean by Inuyasha, the Great Dog Demon only has one son, Sesshomaru.'

*End Flashback*

"I didn't know about you at that time but a few days later you were born. But the box showed no signs of life so I followed the instructions and kept it with me until today."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face as he processed the information given. She was unsure what to think about this woman who entrusted this box to Totosai. How could they have no aura, wouldn't they be dead then? It just didn't add up…

Miroku chose that moment to speak. "For this woman to have known about Inuyasha then she would have had to have known Lady Izayoi or Inuyasha's father. How else could she have come across such information? Did Inuyasha's father have a female companion?"

A growl came from Inuyasha at the implications that the monk was presenting. "Watch what your saying Miroku."

Eyes wide the monk shook his head, "That's not what I was trying to imply. It's just I highly doubt it was common knowledge that you were conceived. I was asking if your father had a friend or servant who would have given Totosai this box."

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand trying to calm him down. "What do you think Totosai, Myoga? Is this another gift from Inuyasha's father?"

The flea shook his head, "No I highly doubt it there is nothing on this box that shows a sign of it ever belonging to our old master. There would at least be an insignia and our master would have brought it to Totosai himself and told me about it to remind Totosai. But it's only today that I received knowledge of this box's existence."

The room went silent as they looked at the box. "I suppose the only way to find out is for Inuyasha to open the box." said Miroku. With a quick 'Feh' Inuyasha reached over and took the box in his hand. The look he gave it made it seems as if he was expecting it to bite him. With a smile from Kagome he placed his hand on the cover. The box glowed white as it opened smoothly.

They watched in anticipation as the cover lifted to reveal a small piece of parchment. The room sat in silence as it was revealed. "A note? How… dangerous…" said a smiling monk. Totosai was scratching his head. "I have to admit I was expecting something a bit more than that, maybe a dagger or something useful."

Kagome glared at the smith. "Oh come on! Maybe it is important it could be a map or a letter written by…" With a defeated sigh the priestess from the future returned to looking at the slightly aged paper that lay nestled in pink silk. Reaching slowly into the box he removed the paper and handed it to his companion, not trusting himself with fiddling with the delicate parchment.

Silently Kagome opened the delicately folded paper. Everyone grouped around to see what it was that had to be protected. As she finished unfolding they stared at delicate handwriting.

"What beautiful calligraphy." Miroku was staring at the many kanji written on the parchment. "Maybe a noble wrote this or a scribe not just anyone could have written this."

Kagome took a deep breath and began to read aloud,

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_If you have been allowed to read the contents of this letter_

_then you must understand that it is time you retrieve your _

_mother's last gift to you, your inheritance. I am certain_

_that now beside you is the mortal woman with whom you_

_have decided to dedicate your protection and life to. _

_Bring her with you as you come and retrieve your gift. _

_She is needed. I ask for you to return to your mother's old village,_

_At the temple you will find the shrine dedicated to "the woman _

_of no past". _

_Until we meet, youngest son of InuTaisho._

The room sat in complete awe. Inuyasha angrily grabbed Totosai pushing him against the wall. "What kind of sick game is this old man!? It can't be possible that a woman would have known about Kagome, two hundred years in the past! Explain!"

"Inuyasha, stop! Please stop!" Kagome pleaded with her hanyou.

Myoga landed on his young master's sleeve. "Master Inuyasha please understand that we had nothing to do with this, please call down."

Miroku gently placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder trying to comfort his friend. Understanding the fury that this could be a sick trick but yet he couldn't bring himself to believe it was. He looked at Kagome who cradled the parchment in her hands. Creases forming on her brow as she contemplated something.

"Inuyasha whispered the very same woman I think we need to go. I don't know why but I feel like we need to go to this shrine. It could be very important. Anyways we have nothing to lose by going."

Inuyasha released the smith as he turned worried eyes to his dear friend. "But what if it's a trap Kagome, you could get hurt."

A smirk came to Sango's lips. "Oh come on Inuyasha! Who waits over 200 years to set a trap for someone who wasn't even born yet? Seriously! I'm sure it's perfectly safe."

Totosai took the paper from the priestess as he reread the last line. 'InuTaisho? Now this is interesting no one called there master that name… Who could have been so familiar with there master to use that name or be allowed.' The smith looked up at the sky as he contemplated the figures identity.

The gang began to ready the provisions for Kagome's and Inuyasha's travels.

"Finaly, I will be free!"

'It is time…'


End file.
